Cough Drop Colored Tongue: Drabbles
by Okamidenama
Summary: "Rough night?" "Mhm." The blanket lifted up and fluttered down slowly. Gareth smirked to himself as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He flipped himself over to face the other man. "I told you not to work a late shift." Gareth told him. "Shut up."
1. Late Night Conversations

**Yo!**

**I saw this was a rather popular pairing (I myself love it) and I wanted to write it. BUT I can't write canon stuff, it just doesn't work. However, I have been told that my fluff is tooth rotting, so please enjoy**

**Aaaaaand i just want to clear this up, My name is pronounced KAH-mee. heheheh**

**Anywhore, let's get on with the shitty drabbles.**

* * *

><p>"Rough night?"<p>

"Mhm."

The blanket lifted up and fluttered down slowly. Gareth smirked to himself as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He flipped himself over to face the other man.

"I told you not to work a late shift." Gareth told him.

"Shut up." Daryl replied, shoving his face into the younger man's neck.

Gareth chuckled before beginning to twirl one of Daryl's long strands of hair. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Mean other than your lady students fighting over me? Then no." Daryl smirked. Gareth huffed.

"Why is it always the hot ones?" He mimicked a high pitched voice and the hunter snorted. "I'm serious, you're mine."

"Pretty sure they were sophomores. I'm 41. Got nothing to worry about." He pressed a kiss to Gareth's hair. " 'Sides, I've got the hots for their teacher."

Gareth gave him a lopsided grin. "Really now?"

"Yeah, he's got this nice brown eyes, loves to cook, and loves to argue."

Gareth propped himself up on his elbows. "Okay I do not argue _that _much."

"Ohoho, yes you do!" Daryl said, sitting up with him.

"I absolutely do not!"

"Then what are we doin' right now?"

"Oh my God, why do I even bother." Gareth growled as he flipped himself over, back facing the older man. "You are such an asshole sometimes."

Daryl groaned. "C'mon babe, was jus' tryin' to be romantic."

"Yeah, insulting me! _Reeaal romantic Daryl." _Gareth said sarcastically, lip upturned. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Daryl's pulled him into his frame.

"You're sexy when you're angry."

Gareth's eyes flickered towards him. "Are you trying to say I'm not sexy all the time?"

Daryl grinned, tightening his grip. "Please. Be lyin' if I did."

Gareth gave an amused breath before relaxing in Daryl's hold. he wiggled his hips a bit, trying to get comfortable, when a questioning look crossed upon his face.

"Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"What the hell is poking me in the thigh?" And Gareth swore he could feel Daryl's blush.

* * *

><p><strong>GAY.<strong>

**I'm sorry that sucked dick, but you know what doesn't suck dick?**

**garlic bread.**

**Okay I'll stop now. But remember to review and favorite and follow and all that shizz**

**see ya soon!**

**-Kami**


	2. New Addition

**Hey guys! Thought I'd update because I am lazy as shit and I shouldn't be depriving you of fluff (and I found a ton of ideas so get ready motherfuckers**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Gareth's gonna fuckin' kill me.<em>

That was the only thought Daryl had as he held the dirty puppy in his jacket, protecting him from the rain.

The man had been walking to the store around the corner when the rain started falling. He figured he might as well push through it, until he saw the box. The word "FREE" was scrawled on it in sharpie, running due to the rain, and was closed. At first Daryl ignored it, but then it moved. His curiosity got the better of him and he ripped open the box to see a black, muddy, puppy staring back at him.

The thing could probably fit in the palm of his hand.

He picked it up carefully, momentarily in marvel _oh my God it's fucking tiny _as it stared at him, head cocked curiously.

"Hey there." _Oh God there's the baby voice. _"Whad'ya think you're doin' out here?" Daryl looked at the puppy expectantly as if he was going to answer him. "Man of a few words, huh? My kinda pup. C'mon, let's get you someplace warm."

And that's why there was a puppy on the inside pocket of his jacket.

* * *

><p>"Gareth?"<p>

"Yea?" _Fuck._

_"_Can you come here for a second?"

Daryl waited by the door incase of the need to make a quick getaway. He let out a shaky breath as Gareth came around the corner. "What?"

"I-uh..I found." A mewl came from his jacket.

Gareth's eyes flashed dangerously. "What the hell was that?"

"NOTHING!" Daryl quickly pulled his jacket shut.

"Daryl, Open your jacket." The older man shook his head.

"Daryl. Anthony. Dixon." Gareth watched as Daryl's face paled at the mention of his full name. "You open your fucking jacket or so help me!"

Daryl sighed in defeat, pulling his jacket open.

Gareth's stared at the puppy, and Daryl could've sworn he saw hearts in his eyes.

"Look at you!" He exclaimed as the puppy squirmed in Daryl's pocket. Gareth helped him out and pulled him into his chest. "Where did you find him?" Gareth laughed, pup wiggling in his hands.

_I want to thank not only God, but Jesus. _"Was going to the store like you asked. Saw a box and he was inside it."

"He's adorable. However, he is in dire need of a bath." Gareth began walking away, talking to the puppy in a baby voice. "_We can wash you in the sink, you're so tiny!"_

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief before Gareth stuck his head around the corner. "By the way, you're going to be rewarded for this later." He said with a wink.

* * *

><p>"What should we name him?"<p>

Daryl looked to the pup curled up on the couch cushion. "Don't know. Never was good with coming up with names."

Gareth shrugged. "Me neither." Pause. "We could name him Steven."

"Steven?" Daryl asked in amusement.

"Well I don't know!" Gareth laughed. "At least I tried."

"Well, it's getting late." Daryl said. "We can figure out what to call him in the morning."

"Mhm. Now," Daryl caught Gareth's grin as the younger man threw a leg over him, crawling to sit in is lap. "About that reward I mentioned earlier."

* * *

><p><strong>And then they had lots of sex, the end.<strong>

**I like puppies and Daryl with puppies and Gareth with puppies and Daryl and Gareth with puppies.**

**Until next time guys!**

**-Kami**


	3. All Couples Argue

**who's READY FOR GAAAAAAAAAAAY?**

**HEUH**

* * *

><p>"You just don't even listen to me!"<p>

"That's the biggest fuckin' lie I've ever heard!"

Gareth kept a glare fixed on him, his hands gestured wildly. "I've been telling you for weeks that we needed to fix the stove, and you finally agree when you nearly burn your hair off! What if it would've been me?"

Daryl couldn't keep himself from yelling back. "But it wasn't! You're standing right here, safe and sound!" He held his arm up. "I'm the one who almost got third degree burns from the Goddamn stove!"

"Oh please!" Gareth barked, putting his hands on his hips. "You can not get third degree burns from a fucking stove!"

Daryl upper lip curled nastily. "You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about!" He griped before turning away from him.

"No, you don't know what the hell _you're _talking about!" Gareth snarled back at him before he stomped away towards their bedroom.

"Goddamn, you just make me wanna scream sometimes and _UUUGH!" _Gareth screeches echoed off the back hallway. Daryl looked around the kitchen and in a rage smacked a container of spatulas off the counter before he heard a door being slammed shut.

Daryl ran towards their bedroom. "I'm not done talkin' to you yet!"

Before he could open the door, he heard the lock click. "Well I'm done talking to you, dearie!" Gareth called sarcastically through the door.

Daryl huffed and stormed away.

* * *

><p>"Gareth?"<p>

No reply.

"Guess I'm sleepin' on the couch?"

The door flew open and Gareth tossed out their thinnest sheet and a crappy pillow. "Have fun asshole." Gareth snarked before he slammed the door shut again.

Daryl sighed heavily through his nose, and picked up the blanket and pillow and walked himself into the living room. He set the down the pillow and threw himself on the couch. he pulled the blanket over himself, letting his hand dangle over the edge. It wasn't long before Daryl felt a wet nose in his hand.

"Milo, not now."

The puppy whimpered and shoved his whole head into Daryl's hand.

"Go bother your other daddy."

Milo whined and shuffled away.

* * *

><p>Daryl awoke to find a head of brown hair pushed in his face. He found his arms wrapped around Gareth who was pressed up against him, leg thrown over Daryl's hip. He pulled him closer, smiling to himself. "Finally came to say you're sorry?"<p>

"Actually there's a spider in our room."

Daryl chuckled, hugging his husband tighter. Gareth let out a content sigh. "I love you."

"Love you too." Daryl whispered back. Gareth gave him a smile and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>wooooOOOOOW<strong>

**That sucked**

**-Kami**


	4. Valentine's Day is Stupid

**Happy Valentine's day!**

**here's some fluff for you!**

**enjoy pls k thanx**

**...**

Gareth curled up next to Daryl on the couch, The Notebook playing on TV.

"I've never seen this movie." He sighed. Daryl gave him an odd look.

"Even I've seen this movie."

After a nice dinner for Valentine's day, Gareth decided to watch what he called "cheesy romance movies." However the Notebook is not one.

* * *

><p>Once the movie got to the end, he was sobbing.<p>

"Oh come on." Daryl tried as his husband sat in his lap, blowing his nose rather loudly. "Don't cry, it's just a movie."

"A REALLY SAD ONE!" Gareth yelped. Then the scene where the geese begin to fly came up.

"Ohhh, if you're a bird, I'm a bird." and he was crying all over again.

"Okay. That's enough." Daryl said. He picked up Gareth by the waist, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Awww, my nose is going to be so stuffed up now." Gareth whined as Daryl switched the TV off.

"Oh shut it."

He was carried into their bedroom and flung onto their bed. Daryl fell in next to him, pulling him close. He tried to kiss him, and Gareth pushed him away. "No don't. I'm all gross, and...mucusy."

"That's not a real word."

"I know." Gareth replied. He laughed when Daryl kissed him anyways.

**Teehee.**

**See you all soon!**

**-Kami**


End file.
